


Vaterfreuden

by MerryWeatherGold



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryWeatherGold/pseuds/MerryWeatherGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die 17 jährige Elizabeth Morgan kommt mit dem Brief ihrer Mutter nach New Orleans zu Klaus Mikaelson. Während Hayley schon Schwanger ist behauptet ihre Mutter in dem Brief das klaus Elizabeths Vater ist. Wie werden alle klar kommen und dann waren da ja noch eine menge Probleme  in new Orleans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

New Orleans........

Elizabeth Morgan betrachtete nachdenklich den Brief in ihren Händen. Auf dem Umschlag stand ein Name, ein Name von dem sie noch nicht wusste was, er für ihr Leben bedeuten würde.

Niklaus Mikaelson

Das war der Name fein säuberlich in der Schrift ihrer Mutter. Elizabeth seufzte, sie hatte ihre Mutter nie kennengelernt sie starb bei ihrer Geburt. Alles was sie von ihr hatte war eine alte Fotografie und einen Brief pro Geburtstag. Gestern an ihrem 17 Geburtstag kam der letzte Brief, dabei lag dieser Umschlag für Niklaus Mikaelson. Nach ein paar recherchen stieß sie auf eine Adresse in New Orleans. Nun war sie auf dem Weg dorthin.  
Sie nahm ihren Rucksack und bezahlte den Taxifahrer. Nach ein paar schritten kam sie an eine Bar die sie betrat.  
„Guten Tag.“ sagte eine fröhliche Blondine.  
„Guten Tag.“  
„Kann ich ihnen was zu trinken geben?“  
„Ja eine Cola bitte.“  
„Gerne! Ich bin Camille und du?“  
„Elizabeth.“ antwortete sie der Blondine.  
„Bist du neu hier?“  
„Ja. Können sie mir helfen? Ich suche diesen Mann Niklaus Mikaelson.“  
„ Denn kenne ich der wohnt auf einer Plantage nicht weit entfernt von hier.“  
Sie holte eine Karte hinter der Theke hervor.  
„Also hier sind wir im French quarter und hier wohnt Klaus Mikaelson.“  
Sie tippte auf die Karte.  
„Darf ich mir die ausleihen?“  
„Na klar ich brauche sie nicht.“  
Elizabeth bezahlte ihr Getränk und machte sich dann auf den Weg.

Wie Camille gesagt hatte war der Weg nicht besonders weit. Nervös klopfte sie an die Tür. Heraus kam eine junge braunhaarige Frau mit Schokoladenfarbenden Augen. Sie runzelte ihre Stirn.  
„Ja?“  
„Bin ich hier richtig? Ich suche einen Niklaus Mikaelson?“  
„Du meinst Klaus?“  
„Ähm ja. Ich müsste mit ihm sprechen. Ist er da?“  
Die junge Frau schien zu überlegen.  
„Nein tut mir leid, er ist gerade nicht da.“  
„Oh okay. Könntest du mir einen gefallen tun?“  
„Kommt auf den Gefallen an.“ sagte sie und grinste kurz.  
„Könntest du ihm diesen Brief geben?“  
„Klar das dürfte kein Problem sein.“  
Sie nahm den Umschlag entgegen.  
„Danke.“  
Elizabeth wollte sich gerade umdrehen da sprach die junge Frau sie noch einmal an.  
„Wie heißt du eigendlich?“  
„Elizabeth Morgan.“  
„Okay mein Name ist Hayley Marshall.“  
Elizabeth drehte sich um und ging.


	2. Liebesbriefe

Liebesbrief

 

Leise betrat Klaus Hayleys Zimmer. Die junge Wölfin schien noch zu schlafen. Kurz hielt er inne um sie zu beobachten. Dann fiel ihm ein kleines Fläschchen auf. Vorsichtig schnupperte er dran. Er verzerrte das Gesicht vor ekel. Eisenkraut genug um einen kleinen Wolf zu töten. Wut auf die Mutter seines Kindes durchfuhr ihn, als er ihre Stimme hörte.  
„Ich konnte es nicht.“  
Er sah sie an und lächelte leicht.  
„Du wärst mich und all deine Probleme los gewesen.“  
„Ich hatte nie eine richtige Familie und das Baby ist vielleicht meine Chance auf etwas was ich nie hatte.“  
„Dann müssen wir wohl jetzt kämpfen, little Wolf.“  
Klaus wollte gerade gehen als Hayley ihn noch aufhielt.   
„Ich hab noch was für dich.“  
Klaus schaute sie etwas verwirrt an.  
„Gestern Abend war ein Mädchen hier. Schwarzes Haar, blaue Augen, nicht besonders groß vielleicht 1,55 groß. Die hat mir einen Brief für dich gegeben.“  
Klaus nahm den Umschlag entgegen und ging aus dem Raum. Er rannte fast in einen leeren Raum und riss den Umschlag auf.

 

~Hey du oberschlauer Urvampir 

Hast du vielleicht vergessen mir was zu erzählen? Ich helfe deinem alten Gehirn auf die Sprünge du bist ein geborener Werwolf und kannst Kinder zeugen. Für alle Frauen dieser Welt hoffe ich du hast nur noch mit Vampiren geschlafen. Was ich damit sagen will ist ICH BIN SCHWANGER und zwar von dir. Meine Großmutter glaubt wohl ich werde die Geburt nicht überleben weshalb unsere Tochter wohl mit diesem Brief irgendwann vor deiner Tür stehen. Was du daraus machst ist dir überlassen ich hab es ihr bisher nicht gesagt.

Auf das du ewig in der Hölle schmorst

Eleonore Morgan

Klaus lachte laut auf. Eleonore er erinnerte sich an sie, jung und gerade frisch von der Klosterschule. Er hatte also noch eine Tochter, eine fast erwachsene Tochter.   
„Elijah wird begeistert sein.“ sagte er zu sich selbst.  
„Wo rüber werde ich begeistert sein Bruder?“  
„Erinnerst du dich an Eleonore?“  
„Die kleine die du verdorben hast?“  
„Ja ich bekam einen Brief von ihr. Anscheinend läuft in New Orleans meine fast erwachsene Tochter rum.“  
Elijah starrte seinen Bruder an als wäre er irre.   
„Vielleicht sollten wir sie suchen“ sagte Elijah.  
„Ja vielleicht.!“


	3. Vaterschaftsanerkennung

Kapitel 3

 

Nachdenklich sah Elizabeth in den Himmel.  
„So Mom! Auftrag ausgeführt.“  
Plötzlich standen zwei Männer vor ihr. Einer von ihnen hatte dunkles Haar und trug einen vornehmen Anzug. Der zweite hatte schmutzig blondes Haar und strahlte eine gefährliche Aura aus. Letzterer kam ihr bekannt vor auch wenn sie sicher war ihn noch nie gesehen zu haben.  
„Bist du Elizabeth?“ fragte der erste.  
Er hatte eine sehr angenehme Stimme.  
„Wer will das wissen?“ fragte sie misstrauisch.  
„Vielleicht sollte ich mich erst einmal vorstellen. Mein Name ist Elijah Mikaelson und das ist mein Bruder Klaus.“  
„Ja ich bin Elizabeth.“  
„Wir würden uns gerne in Ruhe mit dir über den Brief sprechen. Würdest du uns nochmal zum Anwesen begleiten?“  
Genervt verdrehte sie die Augen.  
„Klar!“  
Sie drehte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zur Plantage.  
Dort angekommen traf sie wieder auf die braun haarige junge Frau. Elijah führte sie ins Wohnzimmer und sein Bruder Klaus folgte ihnen.  
„Also Jungs was gibt’s?“  
Immer noch genervt verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Du bist also die Tochter von Eleonore Morgan?“ ergriff Klaus das Wort.  
„Ja das bin ich. Sie ist bei meiner Geburt verstorben. Alles was sie mir hinterließ waren 18 Briefe und eine Urgroßmutter die mich gehasst hat.“ zischte sie wütend.  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch du bist eine von uns!“ erklärte Klaus.  
„Bitte?“  
„Ich bin dein Vater. Zumindest sagt das deine Mutter in ihrem Brief.“  
Ungläubig starrte sie ihn an. Dann wurde ihr schwindelig und sie stürzte. Das letzte was sie mitbekam war wie sie aufgefangen wurde und der Duft von Kupfer.

 

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und sah sich um. Sie lag in einem großen Bett mit weißer Decke. Schmerzhaft fasste sie sich an den Kopf. Langsam kamen die Erinnerungen wieder hoch. Die beiden Brüder von dem einer davon ihr Vater sein sollte. Vorsichtig stieg sie aus dem Bett und ging ins angrenzende Bad. Dort wusch sie sich das Gesicht und blickte in den Spiegel. Da viel es ihr auf woher sie das Gesicht von Klaus kannte es war dem ihrem so ähnlich. Vor allem die Augen.  
„Verdammt!“ fluchte sie.  
„Ja echt gruselig was?“ sagte eine Stimme hinter ihr.  
Schnell drehte sie sich um und stellte erleichtert fest das es Hayley war.  
„Hayley richtig?“  
„Ja genau. Das Mädchen mit Klaus Wunderbaby. Ich kann dir nur raten immer zu verhüten.“  
„Ja mam.“ sagte sie lachend und salutierte.  
„Hier hab ich ein paar Klamotten für dich.“  
Hayley legte ihr ein paar Sachen auf das Bett.  
„Danke!“  
„Gern! Kommst du zum Frühstück?“  
„Ja. Ich zieh mich nur kurz an.“  
Hayley ging aus dem Zimmer und Elizabeth zog sich die mitgebrachten Sachen an. Es war eine schwarze Jeans und einen dunkelblauen Pullover. Sie atmete noch kurz tief ein bevor sie sich auf den Weg nach unten machte. Hayley saß bereits am Küchentisch als sie unten ankam.   
„Also was magst du essen?“ fragte sie freundlich.  
„ Ein Liter Blut und ein Glas Orangensaft zum nachspülen bitte.“  
„Du benötigst also Blut?“ fragte Hayley.  
„Ja meine Urgroßmutter begründete das immer damit das ich das Kind von Satan wäre. Ziemlich scheinheilig für eine Frau die eine Hexe ist.“  
„Deine Großmutter ist also eine Hexe?“  
Erschrocken drehte sich Elizabeth um und sah Klaus wütend an.  
„Hey schleich dich nicht so an verdammt. Ja sie ist eine Hexe und das in mehrerer Hinsicht.“  
„Was ist mit dir?“  
„Ja ich auch. Voodoo und Elementarhexerei. Das kontrollieren fällt mir aber noch immer schwer.“   
Sie sah ihn von oben bis unten an.  
„Und was hab ich von dir geerbt? Außer natürlich den Blutdurst. Was bin ich?“  
„Du bist ein geborener Tribrid. Die erste auf der ganzen Welt. Du trägst Werwolf Vampir und Hexenblut in dir. Hayley und mein Baby wird wohl so in etwa sein wie du.“  
„Okay das erklärt einiges.“  
„Bleib oder geh das ist deine Entscheidung. Wenn du gehst kannst du einfach so weiter machen wie bisher doch wenn du bleibst lernst du einen teil deiner Familie kennen.“  
Mit diesen Worten ging Klaus und ließ Elizabeth zurück.


	4. Bleiben?

Bleiben?

 

Mitten in der Nacht wurde Elizabeth wach. Verwirrt sah sie sich um. Bis sie merkte wo sie war. Sie hatte es sich auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer gemütlich gemacht.  
Verschlafen stand sie auf und ging zum Kühlschrank. Dort holte sie sich die Flasche Orangensaft raus und legte die Flasche an die Lippen.  
„Durstig?“ fragte plötzlich jemand.  
Vor Schreck rutschte ihr die Flasche aus der Hand. Doch Klaus konnte sie gerade noch auffangen bevor sie zu Boden krachte.  
„Und schreckhaft bist du auch noch?“ sagte er mit einem grinsen.  
„Es tut mir leid.“ sagte sie verlegen.  
„Kein Problem. Hast du dich eigentlich entschieden ob du bleibst?“  
„Ja. Ich möchte bleiben zumindest für eine weile.“  
„Gut und willst du dann weiter auf der Couch schlafen?“  
„Ähm ja ich bin doch nur zu Gast hier.“ meinte sie verlegen.  
„Richtig aber dafür haben wir trotzdem Gästezimmer oben.“  
Klaus nahm ihren Rucksack hoch und führte sie in eins der vielen Zimmer.   
„Das kannst du gerne benutzen.“  
Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen da hielt sie ihn noch einmal auf.  
„Klaus?“  
„Ja?“  
„Danke!“  
Er grinste bloß und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten, während Elizabeth sich noch einmal hinlegte zum schlafen.

Am Morgen wurde sie von einem himmlischen Geruch angelockt. Langsam ging sie die Treppe herunter in die Küche. Dort stand Hayley am Herd.  
„Guten Morgen.“ sagte Elizabeth um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.  
„Morgen.“  
„Was gibt es?“  
„Pancakes. Ich hoffe die magst du?“  
„Ja. Vielen Dank. Sind wir allein zuhause?“   
„Ja Klaus ist schon früh gegangen und Elijah wollte glaub ich mit Sophie sprechen.“  
„Okay.“  
Schweigend fing sie an zu essen. Lächelnd sah Hayley ihr dabei zu.  
„Und wie geht es dir so?“  
„Dafür das ich schwanger von einem Psychopathen bin und Hexen versuchen mich um zu bringen. Geht es mir gut.“  
Die Aussage brachte Elizabeth zum lachen.   
„Ja stell dir mal vor dieser Psychopath ist mein Vater.“  
„Stimmt.“  
Schon mussten beide über ihre Situation lachen. Plötzlich kam eine schöne Blondine zur Tür rein.  
„Okay ich will sofort wissen wo Elijah ist?“  
„Der ist bei Sophie hat er gesagt.“  
„Und warum geht er nicht an sein Handy? Und wer bist du eigentlich?“ fragte sie und zeigte dabei auf Elizabeth.  
„Das ist die Tochter deines Bruders Elizabeth Morgan.“ antwortete Hayley an Elizabeths stelle.  
„Bitte?“  
„Das ist Rebekah. Klaus und Elijahs Schwester. Also deine Tante.“  
„Es gibt noch ne Teufelsbrut!“  
„ja sieht so aus.“  
Rebekah betrachtete Elizabeth von oben bis unten.   
„Scheiße sie sieht ihm ja auch noch ähnlich. Armes Kind.“  
Elizabeth wurde dieses Gespräch zu bunt.  
„Ich geh dann mal ein bisschen spazieren. Danke für die Pancakes.“  
Elizabeth ging aus dem Haus.  
„Hab ich was falsches gesagt?“ Fragte Rebekah unschuldig.  
Hayley sah vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Anscheinend.“  
Sie verdrehte die Augen machte sich auf den weg hinter Elizabeth her.


	5. Tante Bex

Tante Bex

 

Wütend wie sie war steuerte Elizabeth direkt das Rousseau´s an. Sie setzte sich an die Bar und bestellte einen Drink. Die junge Frau die sie vor ein paar Tagen mit dem Weg geholfen hatte war diesmal nicht dort. Sie schaute nachdenklich in ihr Glas. Es war immer das selbe immer war sie nicht erwünscht. Selbst ihre Großmutter hatte sie immer wie ein Monster behandelt. Eine Abscheulichkeit die man verleugnet warum hatte sie geglaubt das es hier anders war. Elizabeth seufzte tief als ein Mann sie ansprach.   
„Bist du alleine hier?“ fragte er.  
Er sah gut aus nicht unbedingt ihr Typ aber dennoch attraktiv.   
„Ja bin ich und ich würde es auch gerne bleiben.“  
Der Mann lächelte sie Charmant an.  
„Du kommst nicht von hier oder?“  
„Nein. Hören sie, sie sehen sehr nett aus aber ich wäre jetzt gerne allein.“  
„ Ich sehe nur nett aus?“  
Sie sieht ihn nochmal von oben bis unten an. Er hatte braune Augen und eine dunkle Hautfarbe. Seine Haare waren glattrasiert.  
„Ja nur nett.“  
„Ich bin Marcel und du?“  
Genervt verdrehte sie die Augen.  
„Ich möchte jetzt bitte meine Ruhe haben.“  
„Du hast die Lady gehört verkrümel dich.“  
Langsam drehte sich Elizabeth sich um und sah dort Rebekah stehen.  
Überrascht sah Marcel von der einen zu der anderen.  
„Kennt ihr euch?“  
„Ja also lass deine Flossen von ihr. Sie ist zu jung und zu gut für dich.“  
„Höre ich da etwa Eifersucht?“  
„Pah in deinen Wunschträumen vielleicht.“  
Marcel lachte kurz auf und ließ die beiden Mädels alleine an der Bar.  
„Was willst du?“ fragte Elizabeth.  
„Neu anfangen wenn es geht. Ich weiß ich war ein wenig unangemessen eben und das ist eigentlich nicht meine Art.“  
Rebekah hielt ihr die Hand hin.  
„Hallo ich bin Rebekah Mikaelson. Für dich Tante Bex.“  
Elizabeth nahm ihre Hand entgegen.  
„Elizabeth Morgan. Für dich Liz also wenn willst ist so ne Abkürzung.“  
„Gerne.“  
Rebekah setzte sich neben sie und bestellte sich auch etwas zu trinken.  
„Darf ich dich etwas fragen? Wenn du nicht willst musst du aber nicht antworten“  
Rebekah sah ihre Nichte an.  
„Klar frag ruhig.“  
„Du und dieser Marcel ist da was zwischen euch?“  
Verwundert sah sie Elizabeth an.  
„Ja da war mal was zwischen uns. Das ist aber schon ewig vorbei.“  
„So lange auch wieder nicht.“  
Die beiden Mädels drehten sich um und verdrehten gleichzeitig die Augen. Hinter ihnen war Marcel wieder aufgetaucht und neben ihm Klaus. Elizabeth wäre fast das Herz stehen geblieben.  
„Bist du nicht etwas zu Jung um Alkohol zu trinken?“ fragte Klaus an Liz gewendet.  
„Nein ich sehe nur so jung aus.“ antwortete sie ihm.  
Das brachte Marcel zum lachen.  
„Ich hab dir doch gesagt sie ist frech, passt richtig zu dir.“  
Klaus sah ihn total entgeistert an. Während Elizabeth vor Verlegenheit rot wurde.  
Rebekah sah angeekelt aus.   
„Sorry aber der ist nicht mein Typ und außerdem ist er viel zu alt für mich.“  
Sie schnappte sich Rebekahs Hand und ging mit ihr zusammen aus der Bar.  
„Versteh einer die Frauen.“ meinte Marcel achselzuckend und setzte sich mit Klaus an die Bar.


	6. Eiskalt

Eiskalt 

Mittlerweile war Elizabeth schon drei Wochen bei den Mikaelsons. Klaus war nur selten zu Hause da er sich um Marcels Vertrauen bemühen musste. Elijah war dabei die junge Hexe Davina auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Rebekka trieb sich ständig rum und erzählte niemanden wo sie hin ging. Hayley war eigentlich immer da und auch Elizabeth ging nur selten vor die Tür. "Lizzy?"  
"Ja?"  
"Würdest du mich gerne in den Bayou begleiten? Ich bin es echt satt hier nur rum zu sitzen. Ich würde gerne nach meiner leiblichen Familie recherchieren."  
Elizabeth streckte sich.  
"Klar gerne helfe ich dir. Vielleicht kann ich dann noch etwas über Werwölfe lernen." freute sie sich.  
Beide machten sich fertig und ging dann los.  
Hayley und Elizabeth liefen durch den Wald als sie auf eine blonde ältere Frau trafen.  
"Es ist gefährlich für euch beide hier draußen." sprach sie.   
Ohne darauf einzugehen sprach Hayley sie an.   
"Sind sie der Wolf der mir letztens geholfen hat?"  
Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht.   
"Nein das war ich nicht. Aber es war jemand aus meinem Rudel. Dem Rudel zu dem du gehören solltest.   
"Ich bin hier um mehr über meine Familie zu erfahren."  
"Triff mich morgen in der Hütte am See. Ich werde dort ein paar Dinge für dich hinterlassen und für die kleine neben dir auch."  
Es schien als wollte sie noch etwas sagen doch plötzlich rannte sie davon. Eine Sekunde später stand Klaus vor ihnen.   
"Was macht ihr beiden alleine hier draußen?" fragte er.   
"Wir haben nach Wölfen gesucht." antwortete Elizabeth wahrheitsgemäß. "Ihr solltet nicht alleine hier rumrennen man weiß nie was die Hexen sich wieder einfallen lassen."  
"Nun ich denke wir sind alt genug damit umzugehen." meinte Hayley.   
"Ich bin jetzt nicht in Stimmung zu streiten. Elizabeth und Hayley ab nach Hause."  
"Ja Paps!" lachte Hayley und setzte sich mit Elizabeth in Bewegung.   
Zu Hause angekommen half Elizabeth Hayley in der Küche als es ihr auf einmal schlecht ging. Sie fühlt sich heiß an und schwitzt sehr stark. Plötzlich kam Sophie zur Tür rein sie erklärte dass die Hexen die Verbindung zwischen ihr und Hayley nutzten um das Baby in ihrem Leib zu töten.   
"Was können wir tun?" fragte Klaus. "Nichts sie haben uns schon infiziert." Elijah ist dabei Davina zu überreden die Verbindung zwischen euch zu lösen. Aber er braucht mehr Zeit können wir es verlangsamen?" er klang etwas verzweifelt.   
"Nun ich könnte einen Trank brauen und wir müssten sie kühl halten."   
"Der Pool." rief Elizabeth. "Gute Idee Lizzy."  
Geschockt starrte sie ihren Vater an der sie zum ersten Mal bei ihrem Spitznamen genannt hatte.   
Klaus bemerkt es nicht, zu groß war seine Sorge um Hayley und das Baby. Er nahm Hayley vorsichtig hoch und ging gefolgt von Sophie und Elizabeth nach draußen. Dort sprang er mit Hayley auf dem Arm in den Pool während Sophie den Trank vorbereitete.   
"Ich hoffe Elijah beeilt sich. Verdammt das Wasser ist nicht kalt genug." rief Klaus.   
Das brachte Elizabeth auf eine Idee. Sie stieg in das Wasser breitete die Hände aus und konzentrierte sich. Die Temperatur im Pool ging rapide nach unten. Langsam näherte sie sich Klaus und Hayley. Sie blieb eine Weile bei den beiden stehen. Wie aus dem nichts ging es Hayley plötzlich wieder besser. Sophie atmete erleichtert auf. "Davina und Elijah haben es geschafft."   
Hayley umarmte Klaus völlig atemlos, danach schaute sie dankbar zu Elizabeth.   
"Danke!" hauchte sie.   
Elizabeth lächelte sie an.  
Klaus stieg mit Hayley aus dem Wasser und brachte sie auf ihr Zimmer. Elizabeth ging heiß duschen und ging danach ins Bett.


	7. Albträume und Wölfe

Elizabeth rannte durch einen Korridor. Ein Korridor der sehr an ein Krankenhaus erinnerte. Sie rannte und rannte doch der Gang schien nicht zu enden.  
Etwas kaltes berührte sie. Elizabeth sah sich um doch entdeckte niemanden.  
Plötzlich erschien eine Tür vor ihr. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und erstarrte. Dort lag ihre Mutter blutüberströmt leblos starrten ihre Augen sie an.  
In ihrem Schoß lag ein kleines Baby das Gesicht blutverschmiert. Sie fing an panisch zu atmen. Von irgend woher kam eine beruhigende Stimme, die ihren Namen rief und sagte alles wäre gut. Doch nichts war gut.  
Sie hatte sie getötet, sie war es gewesen kaum dass sie ein paar Stunden alt war. Der Raum veränderte sich er wurde zu einem Wohnzimmer dass sie nur zu gut kannte. Dort stand die imposante Gestalt ihrer Großmutter. Anklagend starrte sie Elizabeth an.  
„Monster!“rief sie immer und immer wieder.  
Elizabeth begann zu schluchzen, verzweifelt kniete sie sich hin und schloss die Augen.  
„Monster! Monster! Monster!“  
Verzweifelt schrie sie auf und erwachte aufrecht im Bett.  
Zwei Hände packten ihre Schultern und hielten sie fest.  
„Elizabeth beruhigt dich! Es war ein Traum.“  
Blinzelnd sah sie ihren Vater an.  
„Niklaus?“ fragte sie verwirrt.  
Klaus runzelte die Stirn.  
„Niemand nennt mich so. Nenn mich bitte zumindest Klaus.“  
„Natürlich tut mir leid!“  
„Okay! Willst du darüber reden?“  
Verlegen schaute sie auf ihre Hände.  
„Nein ich glaube nicht dass ich das kann.“  
„Okay.“  
Kurz legt er seine Hand auf ihren Kopf.  
„Gut dann versuch noch etwas zu schlafen.“  
Klaus war gerade dabei zu Tür zu gehen als sehr leise ihre Stimme hörte.  
„Danke!“  
Kurz schlich sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.  
„Klar doch kleines.“ er verließ das Zimmer und Elizabeth fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf.  
Am nächsten Morgen war Elizabeth schon früh wach. Sie nahm ein langes Bad und zog sich an. Entspannt kam sie die Treppe runter und sah Hayley in der Küche sitzen.  
„Guten Morgen.“ lächelte sie schwach.  
„Morgen!“ murmelte Elizabeth.  
Sie holte sich ein Glas Orangensaft und trank es in einem Atemzug leer.  
„Lizzy? Kann ich dich um was bitten?“  
„Natürlich.“  
„Dein Vater lässt mich wegen gestern nicht weg. Würdest du für mich in den Bayou gehen und die Sachen holen?“  
Elizabeth lächelte sie an.  
„Klar sie hat ja auch was für mich hinterlegt.“  
„Danke.“ sagte sie dankbar.  
„Kein Problem.“  
Sie trank noch ein Glas Saft und ging dann los.  
Als sie die Hütte erreichte stand ein schwarz weißer Wolf vor dem Eingang. Vorsichtig näherte sie sich ihm. Als sie genau vor ihm stand ging sie auf Augenhöhe runter und streckte ihm vorsichtig die Hand entgegen. Nach kurzer Zeit ging der Wolf einen schritt auf sie zu und schnüffelte an ihrer Hand. Elizabeth strich ihm vorsichtig über den Kopf.  
„Du bist ja ein schöner Wolf.“  
Sie stand auf und ging in die Hütte. Ganz hinten in der Ecke stand ein Holzbett wo zwei Bücher drauf lagen. Langsam näherte sie sich dem Bett. Das erste Buch war braun mit goldenen Lettern. Auf dem Umschlag stand Stammbuch. Ein gelber Klebezettel klebte vorne, auf dem Hayley stand.  
„Okay das nehme ich mit.“  
Elizabeth steckte es in ihre Tasche. Nun lag noch ein dickes schwarzes Buch auf dem Bett. Auf dem Klebezettel stand ihr Name und das sie das Buch nicht mit nehmen durfte da es dort bleiben muss wo das Rudel ist. Ehrfürchtig nahm sie das Buch in die Hand und strich sanft darüber. Lächelnd nahm sie es mit raus und setzte sich an den Steg. Sie begann zu lesen und merkte gar nicht das der Wolf sich neben sie setzte. Nicht einmal das es dämmert merkte sie, bis der Wolf sie sanft mit der Nase anstubste. Überrascht sah sie sie sich um.  
„Oh verdammt!“ fluchte sie.  
Elizabeth stand schnell auf, versteckte das Buch und stand auf. Sie wollte gerade gehen als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte.  
„Also bis Morgen schöner Wolf.“  
Zuhause angekommen schlich sie sich rein. Als sie merkte das Hayley schon zu Bett gegangen war beschloss sie ihr das Buch morgen zu geben. Gerade als sie sich in ihr Zimmer schleichen wollte hörte sie eine ihr wohlbekannte Stimme.  
„Wo warst du den ganzen Tag? Elijah und Rebekah ganz New Orleans nach dir abgesucht.“  
„ Das tut mir leid ich war nur im Bayou spazieren.“  
„Im Bayou? Du sollst da nicht hingehen da ist es gefährlich Elizabeth.“  
„Ja aber...“  
„Nein nicht aber ich will nicht das du dich da umhertreibst!“  
„Ist ja gut!“ ruft sie wütend und geht in ihr Zimmer.  
„Ich mach eh was ich will.“  
Wütend schlief sie ein.


	8. Das Mädchen und ihr Wolf

Seit zwei Wochen ging Elizabeth nun schon jeden Tag in den Bayou. Jeden Tag schleicht sie sich morgens raus und abends wieder rein. Klaus bemerkt davon nichts er hat mit Marcel alle Hände voll zu tun. Wie jeden Morgen packt sich was zu Essen ein und geht dann zur Hütte am See.

„Hallo schöner Wolf!“ rief sie den Wolf schon vom Weiten entgegen.

Mittlerweile war Lizzy es gewöhnt dass der Wolf ihr beim lesen zusah. Sie hat das schon einiges über Bräuche und Rituale gelernt. An diesem Tag ging es um Leitwölfe man stellte sie jungen Wölfen an die Seite so eine Art Beschützer und Lehrer. Elizabeth blickte auf und sah den Wolf an.

„Willst du mein Leitwolf sein?“

Der Wolf sah sie an, machte dann einen Schritt auf sie zu und legte seine Schnauze auf ihren Schoß.

„Das soll wohl ja heißen?“ sagte sie mit einem lächeln.

Gegen Mittag wurde es so heiß dass Elizabeth anfängt zu schwitzen und das lesen wirklich schwer fiel. Völlig erschöpft legte sie das Buch zurück in sein Versteck und legte sich flach auf den Steg. Plötzlich rappelt sie sich auf.

„Ich bin doch doof. Ich bin am See und hier kommt ja eh keiner vorbei!“

Vorsichtig blickte sie sich um und ihr Blick bleibt auf dem Wolf hängen.“

„Und du bist ja die nette Frau aus dem Wald.“

Langsam fängt sie an sich bis auf die Unterwäsche auszuziehen. Lachend springt sie ins Wasser und plantscht darin rum. Der Wolf setzt sich an den Rand des Stegs und beobachtet sie aufmerksam.

„Willst du nicht reinkommen? Das Wasser ist herrlich!“ fragt sie lachend.

„Das tut so gut.“ seufzt sie.

Gerade als sie ein Stück schwimmen wollte hörte sie ihr Handy klingeln. Schnell kommt sie aus dem Wasser und nimmt ihr Handy in die Hand. Auf dem Display steht Rebekah´s Name.

„Ja?“

„Wo bist du Lizzy? Wir wollten doch heute shoppen gehen.“

Lizzy schlägt sich gegen die Stirn.

„Sorry das habe ich total vergessen.“

„Nicht schlimm. Komm nach Hause ich hab ein paar Sachen für dich gekauft.“

„Okay! Ich komme gleich heim.“

Sie legt auf und seufzt. Schnell zieht sie sich wieder an und verabschiedet sich von dem Wolf. Schnell machte sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

„Bin da!“ ruft sie schon im Treppenhaus.

Rebekah sieht sie an.

„Da bist du ja. Sag mal warum bist du so nass?“

„Ich war schwimmen!“ antwortet sie schnell.

Rebekah runzelt die Stirn.

„Wir haben hinter dem Haus einen pool. Aber okay. Komm bitte mit hoch.“

Sie nimmt Lizzy an die Hand und zieht sie hoch in ihr Zimmer. Auf dem Bett liegen mehrere moderne Kleidungsstücke und zwanzig paar High Heels.

„Ähm ich weiß nicht ob mir so was steht.“

Unsicher sieht Lizzy die Kleidung durch.

„Bestimmt! Komm probier mal was an.“

Rebekah gibt ihr einen schwarzen Rock und ein Top mit trägern um den Hals. Skeptisch zieht Elizabeth sich an.

„Hier nimm diese High Heels.“

Vorsichtig versucht Lizzy mit den Schuhen zu laufen. Plötzlich hören sie Klaus rufen.

„Elizabeth! Elijah! Rebekah!“

Rebekah verdreht die Augen.

„Was will der den nun wieder? Lass uns gehen bevor er wieder Theater macht.“

Leichtfüßig läuft sie die Treppe runter während Lizzy in den High Heels kaum laufen kann.

Vorsichtig versucht sie die Treppe hinunter zu gehen, als sie plötzlich stolppert und fällt.

Elizabeth schließt die Augen und wartet auf den Aufprall der aber ausbleibt. Langsam öffnet sie die Augen und sieht den Grund dafür.

„Du musst wirklich vorsichtiger sein Lizzy.“  
"Danke Onkel Elijah." murmelt sie.  
Elijah setzt sie mit einem grinsen ab.  
" Rebekah hör auf deine Nichte so anzukleiden. Du bringst sie damit noch um." mahnte Klaus.  
Rebekah verdreht die Augen.  
" Komm zur Sache. Was willst du von uns?"  
"Habt ihr Hayley gesehen?" fragt er nervös.  
Elijah schüttet den Kopf.  
" Nein ich war bei Davina."  
" Ich war shoppen für Lizzy wie man sieht."  
Alle starren Lizzy an.  
" Ich war schwimmen."  
"Schwimmen?" fragt Klaus  
Auf einmal hört man einen Wolf heulen. Sie läuft so schnell die Schuhe ihr erlauben nach draußen. Dort steht er ihr Wolf und sieht sie an. Er scheint etwas nervös zu sein.  
" Weißt du wo Hayley ist?" fragt sie ihn. Der Wolf scheint zu nicken. Elizabeth zieht die High Heels aus und wirfst sie zur Seite. Danach rennt sie barfuß dem Wolf hinterher. In dem Moment kommen die anderen drei raus.  
" Rennt meine Tochter gerade einem Wolf hinter her?"  
Beide nicken als Antwort.  
" Vielleicht sollten wir ihr folgen?" schlägt Elijah vor.  
" Ja ist besser. Rebekah bleib bitte hier falls sie zurück kommen."  
Elijah und Klaus rennen Lizzy hinterher.


End file.
